


Взрослые люди

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Иногда Уолтер сам удивлялся, что ему хватило здравого смысла просто развестись с Китти, узнав о её измене. Он отправился в Британскую Индию, погоревал, побарахтался в депрессии, оклемался и начал обустраиваться.





	Взрослые люди

Она вдруг прерывисто выдохнула, и он почувствовал пробежавшую по её телу дрожь, какая бывает при рыданиях.

\- Китти? – Уолтер приподнялся и с тревогой посмотрел на неё.

Она не плакала, но была к этому близка. Лежала, смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, будто пытаясь найти в выражении его лица ответ на мучающий её вопрос. Наконец, произнесла:

\- Ты презираешь меня? - Предложение было построено как вопросительное, но интонация была скорее утвердительной. Китти понимала, что такие разговоры в постели неуместны, но эти мысли нещадно грызли её, и больше не было сил сопротивляться. – Презираешь. – Теперь не осталось и намёка на вопрос. – Считаешь, что я способна только на измены, ни на что больше.

Сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы в комнату проник лучик солнца и упал на лицо Китти, ярко осветил её глаза, сделав их голубизну прозрачной. А ещё зажёг каштановым сиянием волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. Уолтер понимал, что это уже не натуральный цвет, хотя практически неотличимый от того, который был у неё когда-то. Она их красит. Не может женщина в сорок восемь лет не иметь ни одного седого волоса.

\- Я и близко ни о чём таком не думал, - честно сказал Уолтер.

\- Ты меня презираешь? – повторила она мучивший её вопрос.

\- Нет.

\- Ты сам когда-нибудь изменял жене?

\- Нет, - он покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул. – Но, пожалуй, стоило бы. Возможно, тогда бы я лучше к ней относился, хотя бы из чувства вины.

Они не в шахматы играть собирались, на Китти уже и одежды-то не было, Уолтер остался, скажем так, в финальной детали гардероба. Но теперь настрой сбился.

Поцеловав Китти в щёку, Уолтер встал с постели, попутно предложив:

\- Давай выпьем кофе. Или чай?

\- Кофе. – Китти нервно рассмеялась, приложив ладонь ко лбу. Потом встряхнулась и села. – Ты умеешь его варить?

\- Представь себе, - ухмыльнулся Уолтер, надевая подобранную с пола рубашку вслед за штанами.

Ей не хотелось поочерёдно надевать на себя бельё, чулки, платье – набор сейчас представлялся таким громоздким, а процесс таким долгим.

\- У тебя есть какой-нибудь халат?

\- Сейчас поищу.

Он вышел из комнаты, через несколько минут вернулся и вручил Китти женский халат из тонкой мягкой ткани изумрудного цвета.

\- Это её?

\- Конечно. Не мой же. Она оставила здесь кое-какие свои вещи; то, что не мешало, я не выкидывал.

 

…

 

Иногда Уолтер сам удивлялся, что ему хватило здравого смысла просто развестись с Китти, узнав о её измене. В голове крутилось столько отвратительных идей, зрели планы мести, один был особенно изощрённым. К счастью, Уолтер не позволил этому стать чем-то большим, нежели мысли болезненно горюющего человека.

Сразу после развода он уехал из Шанхая и никогда не наводил справки о бывшей жене. Изначально было понятно, что Таунсенд не оставит Дороти, не женится на Китти. Уолтер был так опустошён, что не осталось ни сил, ни желания злорадствовать. Ему лишь хотелось оказаться как можно дальше и как можно быстрее, избавиться от боли, начать жизнь заново.

Он отправился в Британскую Индию, погоревал, побарахтался в депрессии, оклемался и начал обустраиваться. Познакомился с Джорджианой, которая по всем показателям была для него идеальной второй половинкой – образованная, умная, спокойная, неболтливая, чрезвычайно серьёзная и ответственная. Она сразу увидела в нём мужчину своей мечты; а так приятно быть чьей-то мечтой. Они поженились.

Уолтер занимал недурную должность в университете Дели, читал лекции студентам, участвовал в исследованиях. Джорджиана родила ему двоих сыновей – Уильяма и Майкла. Со стороны они казались идеальной семьёй; но «внутри» всё было отнюдь не радужно.

То, что Уолтер не любил жену, это полбеды, даже меньше. Гораздо хуже, что она-то его любила. Он понял, каково приходилось Китти с ним. Настоящая пытка – быть с человеком, который тебе безразличен, но хочет от тебя внимания и тёплых чувств, не просит, но ждёт по умолчанию. Раньше Уолтер считал, что с девушкой, разделяющей его интересы, образ мыслей и поведения, ему будет по-настоящему комфортно. Ага, конечно! Два молчуна в семье – перебор. Лишь теперь до него дошло, как расслаблял и умилял его щебет болтающей о пустяках Китти. И лишь теперь он сообразил, что это были шаги навстречу ему – она общалась, как умела, и как могла пыталась вовлечь Уолтера, пыталась найти общий язык, а он не сделал ни единого ответного шага. Откликнись он тогда, и, может, всё сложилось бы совсем иначе.

Ему не в чем было упрекнуть Джорджиану, и поэтому она раздражала его ещё больше. Ум не находил в ней ни единого недостатка: добрая, начитанная, хозяйственная, симпатичная, сообразительная, миролюбивая, заботливая и преданная – идеал! Но что-то внутри вопреки здравому смыслу категорически не желало принимать Джорджиану и отчаянно отбрыкивалось от неё. Вот уж правду говорят: сердцу не прикажешь; хотя Уолтер, как учёный, понимал, что дело тут в мозге, в психологии, в том, что обычно называют душой.

Раздражение переросло в отвращение, из-за которого Уолтер ненавидел себя и сильнее прежнего злился на жену. А оттого, что эту злость он давил, не давая выхода, становилось только хуже, с каждым днём. Иногда выдержка давала слабину, и он то огрызался на Джорджиану, то бросал злобные взгляды, то пренебрежительно отталкивал. Ему не нравилось ласкать её; он старался думать об этом процессе исключительно как о техническом задании. Но что вызывало особое отвращение, так это её ответные ласки (а ведь с той же технической точки зрения они были весьма неплохи), зубы приходилось стискивать.

Как ни любила Джорджиана мужа, такое отношение в итоге уничтожило все светлые чувства.

\- Знаешь, - сказала она ему напоследок, - день свадьбы был самым счастливым в моей жизни. Но день развода оказался в двадцать раз счастливее.

Она уехала к родне в Манчестер, забрав мальчишек с собой. Уолтер обожал сыновей, желал им только добра и понимал, что лучшее для них сейчас – оставаться с матерью. Они писали друг другу письма чуть ли не каждый день, и виделись настолько часто, насколько было возможно. Отцом он был действительно очень хорошим, и, вопреки разводу родителей, ни Уильям, ни Майкл не сомневались, что у них лучший в мире папа.

Года через полтора Джорджиана вышла замуж и, судя по рассказам сыновей, обрела, наконец, заслуженное женское счастье. Уолтер очень радовался и за неё, и за себя – не хотелось быть тем, кто безвозвратно сломал жизнь хорошего человека.

В войну Уолтер немало помотался по Азии и Северной Африке в качестве военного врача; поначалу без практического опыта, но с огромным желанием помочь - и опыт постепенно накопился. После провозглашения мира Фэйн перебрался в Соединённые Штаты. Он бы с радостью вернулся в Дели, да понимал, что британское правление там подходит к концу. А в Чикаго ему предложили хорошее место в университете. И так он оказался ближе к сыновьям — Джорджиана с ними и новым мужем тоже теперь жила в Америке, правда, не в Чикаго, а в Сан-Франциско.

Он поселился в спокойном районе, в простом удобном доме. В доме, где никто не заботился о создании уюта, но Уолтеру уют и не требовался, ему достаточно было, что всё необходимое в наличии, в порядке и под рукой. Делать уборку раз или два в неделю приходила прислуга по найму, она же иногда готовила, а иногда приносила утром уже готовую еду. Уолтер мог спокойно заниматься делами, читать, отдыхать, ни на что не отвлекаясь.

У него случались недолгие увлечения, всегда несерьёзные. Стоило Уолтеру представить, глядя на конкретную женщину, вызывающую симпатию и желание, что он может сделать ей предложение да жить с нею постоянно, и Фэйн понимал: всё будет точно так же, как с Джорджианой. Спасибо, хватит.

Однажды в соседний дом заселилась приехавшая из Нью-Йорка семья – совладелец торговой фирмы вместе с женой, мистер и миссис Берроуз.

Мистер Берроуз был полным, однако энергичным и подвижным джентльменом средних лет - наверное, около пятидесяти, но выглядел моложе. Его жена внешне тоже существенно отстала от своего возраста, ей очень сложно было дать больше сорока, хотя недавно она отметила сорокавосьмилетие. Уолтер это знал, поскольку не забыл дату её рождения.

Китти впрямь выглядела великолепно. Она осталась такой же стройной и грациозной, как двадцать один год назад. Лицо, конечно, обзавелось морщинками, потеряло былую «подтянутую пухлость», но всё это было выражено гораздо слабее, чем у абсолютного большинства её ровесниц; вид шеи и рук тоже свидетельствовал о тщательном уходе. По-прежнему волнистые волосы доходили до лопаток, в них и с лупой не получилось бы выискать седину.

А ведь был период, когда Китти имела все шансы зачахнуть раньше времени.

Разумеется - сейчас-то это ей было яснее ясного, и она смеялась над собой за то, что некогда верила в обратное, - Таунсенд на ней не женился. Он стал делать вид, что они незнакомы. Пришлось вернуться в Лондон, под крышу отчего дома и под сердитые, колкие упрёки матери. Будто мало ей было этого унижения, скоро выяснилось, что она беременна. Уолтер при разводе проявил благородство (или вымученное безразличие), не стал указывать истинных причин разрыва; но в семье догадывались, что к чему, поэтому даже у миссис Гарстин не повернулся язык требовать, чтоб Китти немедленно нашла Уолтера, сообщила о своём положении и попросила хотя бы материальной помощи. Однако ещё один лишний рот на семейном балансе миссис Гарстин тоже не устраивал, и она не стеснялась постоянно об этом напоминать. Почему они с мужем должны в буквальном смысле расплачиваться за глупость дочери?

Китти вынуждена была выйти замуж за первого согласившегося кандидата, найденного усилиями родственников. Кандидат, откровенно говоря, был так себе – вдовец с кучей детей. Ему требовалась нянька для отпрысков, экономка для дома, ну и тело для удовлетворения мужских потребностей. Жена сочетала в себе всё это, а он взамен признавал её ребёнка своим.

Дети его были просто кошмарные. Капризные и неблагодарные, старшие – жестокие, младшие – сопливые.

Роды прошли тяжело, врач сказал, что она не сможет стать матерью второй раз. Это больше порадовало Китти, чем огорчило. Её тошнило при мысли о ребёнке от нынешнего мужа.

Три с половиной года этого брака Китти вспоминала как один длинный дурной сон, худший кошмар её жизни. И благодарение небу, что он не продлился всю её оставшуюся жизнь.

Супруг был так любезен, что однажды, перебрав со спиртным, свалился с лестницы и сломал себе шею. После похорон Китти без колебаний раздала детей мужа его родне, она не собиралась тратить на них больше ни минуты. Ей нужно было заботиться о собственном сыне – Эване.

Она уже знала, что он от Уолтера, сходство было очевидным. И это радовало. Как бы Китти и Уолтер ни расстались, нельзя не признать, что он по-настоящему хорошо к ней относился, до момента, когда она всё разрушила. Лучше иметь ребёнка от человека, который тебя хоть и бесил, но неподдельно любил, чем от того, кто тебя предал, растоптал твою судьбу и пошёл дальше, не обернувшись.

Овдовев, Китти рассказала сыну, что её муж не был ему отцом. Она и папа познакомились, влюбились друг в друга, но не успели пожениться, потому что папа заболел и умер, и ей потом пришлось выйти замуж за другого.

Впоследствии Эван никогда не сомневался, что он — плод трагической, но красивой и чистой любви. О не-отцовстве второго мужа Китти поведала с одной-единственной целью: чтоб Эван не считал себя кровным родственником её падчериц и пасынков или, как выражалась сами Китти, «этого выводка дегенератов». Ныне она совсем иначе воспринимала сказку о Золушке. Может, у мачехи из-за Золушки было куда больше хлопот, чем у Золушки от мачехи. Почему все считают Золушку непогрешимым созданием? Девица в период полового созревания – кошмар на двух ногах, да и только.

Её отец уже скончался, поддерживать отношения с другими родственниками она не стремилась, а от покойного мужа досталось хоть маленькая, но доля в наследстве. Прихватив сына, Китти перемахнула через океан, дабы начать новую жизнь.

В Штатах ей повезло познакомиться с Питером Берроузом, который как раз подыскивал себе жену. Они оказались друг для друга идеальными кандидатами, ведь брак не подразумевал супружеских обязанностей. Питер предпочитал мужчин, и жена ему требовалась лишь для прикрытия. Он стал ей неплохим другом, Эвану – подобием дальнего родственника. Питер не любил детей; не ненавидел, но и не любил. Он относился к пасынку спокойно, снисходительно, добродушно-равнодушно.

Эван унаследовал отцовский ум и нрав. В школе он учился лучше всех, и поступил в университет на стипендиальное обучение. На медицинский факультет.

Была ли Китти удивлена, переехав в Чикаго и обнаружив, что по соседству, буквально через одну ограду живёт не кто-нибудь, а Уолтер Фэйн? Да, была, но не то чтобы у неё земля ушла из-под ног или глаза вылезли из орбит. С возрастом многие вещи начинаешь воспринимать без излишнего драматизма.

Уолтер остался худощавым, как раньше носил отглаженные брюки и строгие пиджаки, зачёсывал заметно поседевшие, но не поредевшие волосы. Подбородок теперь был острее, лицо немного дряблее, но глаза ничуть не изменились, и Китти удивилась, осознав, насколько чётко, оказывается, запомнила их когда-то. Ярко-синие, с выражением не то усталости, не то спокойствия, иногда вспыхивающие неожиданно острым взглядом – такими они были двадцать один год назад, такими остались и по сей день.

Он тоже не собирался драматизировать. Впервые оставшись наедине, они поговорили, как давно не видевшиеся приятели. Китти не сразу решила, рассказывать ему об Эване или нет. Но когда Уолтер обмолвился, что у него два сына, Китти, не успев – или не захотев – прикусить язык, поправила:

\- Три.

\- Три? – Уолтер уставился на неё, нахмурившись.

\- Три, - подтвердила она. – У тебя есть сын от меня, старший.

Он подумал несколько секунд (она бы многое отдала, чтобы прочитать его мысли, но это и раньше было весьма трудно, а нынче Уолтер вовсе виртуозно контролировал взгляд, мимику, жесты), затем спросил:

\- Ты уверена, что он от меня, а не от Чарли?

Она не обиделась на обидный вопрос, потому что он был закономерным.

\- Уверена. Вы с ним очень похоже. В смысле, с сыном. Его зовут Эван…

\- О. – Уолтер помолчал чуток. – И как у него дела?

\- Хорошо. Он учится в университете, собирается стать врачом.

\- О.

Махать руками и фонтанировать шекспировскими страстями Уолтер точно не собирался. Не собирался задаваться вопросом, что было бы, узнай он о старшем сыне до женитьбы на Джорджиане. И уж точно не собирался жалеть, что этого не случилось. У него есть Уильям и Майкл, он любит их безгранично. Он ни за что не променял бы их на какого-то эфемерного сына от Китти.

Она это понимала. Ей было обидно вдвойне, потому, что она не могла винить Уолтера.

Вскоре стало ещё обиднее. Шестнадцатилетний Уильям и четырнадцатилетний Майкл приехали к отцу погостить. С Берроузами они познакомились походя, встречались нечасто. Но этих редких встреч хватило, чтобы Китти увидела, какого отца лишился её ребёнок. Нет, не лишился – она сама лишила. Сколько любви, ласки, доброты, поддержки, толкового и верного воспитания Уолтер мог бы дать Эвану! И ведь Эван так в этом нуждался, всегда, даже сейчас!.. Обидно до слёз, но винить некого, кроме самой себя.

Чего уж там, Уолтер и Китти не были зелёно-юными, когда поженились. Но всё-таки они были молодыми, их чувства не обуздывались опытом. Никаких компромиссов, либо чёрное, либо белое, без полутонов, без исключений, без смягчающих обстоятельств. Но они повзрослели - душами даже сильнее, чем телами.

Из обоих жизнь сделала циников, что неплохо, поскольку вместе с цинизмом пришло умение ко многому относиться с чувством юмора. Любовь, верность и идеалы – это правильно и замечательно, никто не спорит. Но ирония и сарказм зачастую куда эффективнее помогают преодолеть преграды и невзгоды. Нужно беречь себя и беречь близких, иногда беречь себя от близких, иногда – близких от себя. Правда – не всегда благо. Жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы портить её себе, да и другим. Немногие люди стоят того, чтоб ради них жертвовать собой, а уж таких, назло которым стоит собой пожертвовать, вовсе нет, не должно быть! И во имя всего святого, не надо создавать проблему там, где легко обойтись без неё. Вещей и событий, которые можно со спокойной душой послать к чёрту и прекрасно жить дальше, гораздо больше, чем кажется по молодости. Уолтер и Китти пришли к этому, каждый своим путём.

\- Я скучала по тебе, - сказала Китти вскоре после отъезда Майкла и Уильяма.

\- Нет, - на губах Уолтера заиграла безмятежная полуулыбка, - не по мне. По тому, что у нас было. Не по всему, но по некоторым деталям.

Он не ошибся.

Китти столько лет было так одиноко, она чувствовала себя потерянной и никому не нужной, как женщина. И она не могла не вспоминать о единственном мужчине, который действительно любил её. Раньше его любовь была ей в тягость, но позже Китти приняла бы её пускай без взаимности, но с благодарностью. Просто потому, что очень важно, нужно и вообще здорово – знать, что тебя любят, и любят не только на словах, но и на деле, не предадут, не подведут, не бросят.

А Уолтер с ностальгией вспоминал, как прекрасно было любить, как приятно было радовать любимую, видеть в её глазах одобрение, благодарность, иногда даже нежность. Как прекрасно чувствовать крылья за спиной от одного лишь взгляда, улыбки, ласкового слова. Чувствовать себя счастливым, потому что женат на женщине, которую любишь.

Всё это для них осталось в прошлом. Но тем и хорош взрослый подход – ты умеешь радоваться замене, особенно качественной, не меньше, чем оригиналу.

Так они однажды и оказались в постели, из которой вскоре преждевременно вылезли на незапланированный кофейный перерыв.

 

_ «» _

 

Это летнее воскресенье выдалось пасмурным, по небу стремительно плыли пепельно-серые тучи. Порой проглядывало солнце, но это случалось реже и реже. Босыми ступнями Китти чувствовала холодок-сквозняк.

Веранда дома выходила на заднюю часть сада, обнесённого высокой живой изгородью. Вряд ли сюда случайно заглянут посторонние, но Китти всё же уточнила:

\- Нас никто не увидит?

\- Не переживай, - откликнулся Уолтер с полпути между кухней и верандой. – У меня почти не бывает гостей, а если кто и придёт, то через парадную калитку, она единственная. И в дом зайдёт с парадного входа. Мы услышим.

Китти присела на стул за круглым столиком. Выдохнула, потирая шею.

\- Кофе, - объявил Уолтер, ставя перед ней поднос с мытым, но не начищенным кофейником, двумя фарфоровыми чашками, ложками и сахарницей.

\- Спасибо.

Он налил дымящийся напиток ей и себе. Взял второй стул и сел напротив Китти. Ближайшую минуту пить кофе не стоило, и они на него лишь смотрели.

\- Скажи как-нибудь между делом, что любишь меня, - попросила Китти, не отрывая взгляда от чашки. Несколько тёмных локонов падали на её лицо, частично закрывая его. – Мне всё равно, что ты соврёшь, просто скажи. – Пусть теперь это ложь, но когда-то она была правдой, и Китти этого достаточно.

\- Ладно, - согласился Уолтер с удивлением меньшим, чем она ожидала. – А ты потом расскажи мне.

\- Что?

\- То, что рассказывала, когда мы были женаты.

Она посмотрела на него и слабо усмехнулась:

\- Последние сплетни?

\- Почему бы нет? – точно так же усмехнулся он. – А то я совершенно не в курсе, чем нынче живёт общество. Уверен, ты уже вызнала много интересного. – Он оглядел стол. – Я не принёс ничего к кофе. Правда, у меня только сухофрукты и печенье настораживающей давности, но…

\- Не нужно. Я не голодна, мне хватит кофе с сахаром.

Уолтер положил в её чашку сахар. Не одну и не две ложечки - полторы. Он до сих пор помнил, сколько сахара она кладёт в чай или кофе.

Как бы он любил и берёг её все эти годы! Как бы радовался появлению Эвана! Сколькими умными и полезными мыслями мог бы поделиться, когда Эвану требовались мужские советы!

Закрыв лицо руками, она расплакалась.

\- Китти. – Уолтер моментально оказался перед нею, присел на корточки, погладил по вздрагивающим плечам, но не попытался отнять ладони от лица. – Китти. Китти…

У него не было права просить её не плакать. Слёзы приносят облегчение.

Он знал, что она сожалеет, но её глубокое и искреннее раскаяние ничуть его не радовало. За измену он уже сполна отыгрался, только не на Китти, а на Джорджиане. Когда он узнал о неверности Китти, ощущение было такое, будто ему вырвали сердце. Но, по крайней мере, это было быстро, за один раз. Из Джорджианы он тянул жилы годами. Это до того мерзко, до того несправедливо, что всё, хоть как-то с теми событиями связанное, больше никогда не вызовет у него и слабого подобия положительных эмоций.

Вдобавок, он давно не считал роман Китти и Таунсенда концом света. Уолтер видел убитых и раненых. Видел мальчишек, которым ещё жить бы и жить, а они уже были мертвы или искалечены. Боль, кровь, оторванные руки, ноги, пробитые головы, грудные клетки, внутренние органы, лезущие наружу. Один раз ему принесли парня, которому оторвало челюсть. Чем по сравнению с этим были Китти и Таунсенд?! Ни-чем. Ребята, которые могли бы жить, влюбляться, обзаводиться семьями, растить детей, гибли, гибли, гибли. Некоторые не сразу. Некоторые успевали намучиться, накричаться, наплакаться, понять, что никогда не попробуют на вкус счастье, не сделают то, что хотели, не получат то, о чём мечтали. ...А Уолтер любил и был любимым; да, любил одну, а любила его другая, но лучше так, чем никак. Он стал отцом, возился со своими детьми, слышал их смех, играл и смеялся с ними, наблюдал – не безотрывно, но всё же, - как они растут и в чём-то становятся похожими на него. Он жив и здоров, наконец.

\- Прости, - пробормотала Китти. Всхлипнула, отёрла глаза, пытаясь представить, как сейчас выглядит. Тушь и румяна растеклись, веки опухли, нос раскраснелся – ужас. Но не это её волновало сейчас. – Прости меня. Я совершила ошибку, и много лет не было ни дня, чтобы я не корила себя за неё. Я не должна была даже смотреть в сторону Чарли. Мы с тобой могли бы быть так счастливы…

\- Могли, но не были бы, - спокойно произнёс Уолтер. – Не вини себя. Ты влюбилась – случается. И какое-то время ты была счастлива, это хорошо. А сейчас ты идеализируешь прошлое. Сложностей у нас хватало без Чарли. Он хотя бы стал для тебя отдушиной. Ни от одного человека нельзя требовать, чтоб он любил другого только за то, что тот другой сам его любит. Я знаю, о чём говорю, я побывал на твоём месте. Я понял, как тяжело тебе приходилось.

Она хлопала ресницами, стараясь не позволить челюсти отвиснуть окончательно.

\- Так ты меня не осуждаешь?

\- Конечно, нет. Мы оба знаем, что тебе было плохо со мной.

\- По-настоящему плохо мне было со вторым мужем, - то ли фыркнула, то ли снова всхлипнула Китти. – Наш с тобой брак был раем в сравнении с этим… Я ненавижу себя за то, что так обращалась с тобой. Если бы я постаралась тебя полюбить…

\- Ничего бы не получилось, - он взял её ладони в свои. – Заставлять себя кого-то любить – это каторга, притом безрезультатная. Просто прошло много времени, и тебе кажется, что было бы лучше, поступи ты иначе. А на самом деле было бы только хуже. Раньше ты думала и чувствовала по-другому, но теперь это забылось, и тебе кажется, что тогда ты легко могла бы всё изменить и сделать лучше, но это ошибка. Иллюзия, не больше. Я сам во многом виноват. Я никогда не пытался понять тебя, не пытался заинтересовать, не пытался иначе общаться. – Он поцеловал её руки, продолжая держать, и устало уткнулся в них лбом. – Прости меня.

Не сумев выдавить из себя ни слова, Китти погладила его по затылку, поцеловала в макушку и замерла на несколько секунд, закрыв глаза и всё ещё прижимаясь губами к волосам Уолтера.

Потом они попили кофе, и Китти пошла умываться. Где находится ванная, она уже знала.

\- У тебя случайно не осталось какой-нибудь косметики жены?

\- Нет.

\- Жаль. Придётся тебе ценить естественную красоту, ну или то, что от неё осталось.

\- Не прибедняйся.

 

_ «» _

 

Начиная с определённого возраста в процессе соблазнения мужчины надо ухитриться где-то между лёгкой и активной фазой выяснить, а готов ли он вообще соблазняться, ну, физиологически. Возраст, как-никак. Китти эта мысль неизменно забавляла и придавала уверенности на собственный счёт. У неё бывали внебрачные приключения, изредка. Те мужчины значили для Китти не больше, чем она для них - настолько мало, что даже совесть не мучила. Но сейчас - совсем другое дело...

Без косметики Китти была бледноватой, с неяркими, не выделяющимися ресницами. Но так она выглядела хрупче и, пожалуй, моложе.

Ей требовалось лишь скинуть халат, она разделась первой и первой оказалась в постели. Легла на живот и не сводила взгляда с Уолтера, снимающего одежду.

\- Ты так смотришь, будто ожидаешь увидеть что-то принципиально новое, - заметил он, закончив раздеваться, и подошёл к кровати.

\- Я так смотрю, потому что ожидаю увидеть то, что должна была увидеть двадцать с лишним лет назад. - Это была ирония, но не насмешка. Китти плавно перевернулась сначала на бок, потом на спину. Она изучала лицо Уолтера, боясь, но всё равно пытаясь уловить признаки разочарования. Когда заговорила снова, голос был глуховатым, по-другому не получалось. - Лучше бы и ты увидел меня лет двадцать назад.  
  Присев, Уолтер провёл костяшками пальцев по её шее и ключице, затем по груди и животу.  
  - Мне нравится то, что я вижу сейчас. Очень нравится. Не заставляй меня краснеть за предыдущие ошибки, я и так знаю, что много чего делал неправильно.  
  - Я не собиралась тебя винить, - торопливо выдохнула Китти, боясь, что он вправду обидится. - И ты далеко не худший из мужей, честно. Как вспомню моего второго, аж мороз по коже.  
  Насупившись не то всерьёз, не то притворно, Уолтер наклонился к ней, уперев руки в кровать по обе стороны от подушки.  
  - Перестань сравнивать меня со своим вторым мужем. - Он осторожно лёг на Китти.  
  - Скажи спасибо, что не сравниваю с третьим, - парировала она. Её ладони скользнули по его бокам к пояснице.

И он, и она за прошедшие годы сотни раз думали о том, что делали не так в постели и, главное, что и как стоило сделать, чтоб было лучше. Теперь у них появилась возможность реализовать идеи на практике, и они её не упустили.  
  Они и раздразнивали, и нежили друг друга, и усмиряли, и доводили до предела, каждый давал понять, чего хочется ему, и старался почувствовать, что больше всего хочет другой. Даже когда исступление окончательно вытеснило ласку, они были заодно, в каждом движении, в каждом прикосновении, в каждом вдохе и выдохе.  
  - Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Уолтер Китти на ухо в самый острый момент, и она не поняла, от чего застонала так сладко - от телесного наслаждения или от того, что душа встрепенулась, словно птичка, которая, казалось, замёрзла насмерть, но её нашли, принесли в тёплую комнату, отогрели, и она ожила.  
  Вскоре Китти сама сказала ему те же слова:  
  - Я люблю тебя. - Потому что он заслужил. Потому что они были нужны, если не нынешнему цинику-разведенцу, то тому пылкому, хотя и застенчивому бактериологу, чьё сердце целиком и полностью принадлежало ей.  
  ...Китти прижималась щекой и ладонью к груди Уолтера, положив согнутую в колене ногу поперёк его бёдер, а он гладил её по волосам. Они молчали долго-долго. Наконец, Уолтер аккуратно, полушутливо потыкал её пальцем в плечо, без слов спрашивая, всё ли нормально.  
  - Всё хорошо, - ответила Китти, практически не шевелясь. - Пожалуйста, дай мне ещё немного времени. Я ведь уже и не помнила, каково это - по-настоящему чувствовать счастье; а теперь вот чувствую. Дай мне ещё несколько минут. - Она хихикнула, коснулась губами его кожи. - А потом я начну пересказывать тебе лучшие чикагские сплетни.  
  Он засмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову. Это был негромкий смех, но очень хороший - добрый и жизнерадостный.  
  


_ «» _

 

Иногда они всю ночь лежали, просто обнимаясь и разговаривая. Иногда Китти подолгу сидела на коленях Уолтера, обвив его шею руками.

По официальной версии миссис Берроуз трижды в неделю посещала мистера Фэйна, дабы давать ему уроки игры на пианино (для чего ему пришлось это самое пианино прикупить). На деле они встречались гораздо чаще. Три-четыре ночи в неделю Китти проводила у Уолтера. Благо, нетрудно пробраться из одного соседнего дома в другой, минуя любопытные взгляды. Скорее всего, рано или поздно слухи поползут, однако это не пугало ни Уолтера, ни Китти, ни Питера. Америка хороша тем, что на десяток порицающих и поучающих граждан непременно найдётся минимум один, который скажет: «Эй, вообще-то, это не наше с вами дело». А Питеру вовсе не помешает репутация одураченного мужа, ведь тогда, если они с Китти решат развестись, он станет для всех человеком с разбитым сердцем — кощунство ожидать от такого скорой новой женитьбы. Он при желании сможет хоть до конца жизни оставаться холостяком, оправдывая сие не затянувшейся душевной раной, и это тоже будет неплохим прикрытием.

Уолтер познакомился с Эваном. Как сосед и приятель семьи; когда Эван приезжал на несколько дней проведать мать и отчима. Зачем разрушать давно сложившийся у парня образ отца - безупречного человека, который обязательно был бы самым хорошим в мире, если б только выжил? Вдобавок, заодно пришлось бы уничтожить образ матери, которая была отцу верной возлюбленной. Некоторые вещи лучше оставлять как есть. Тем более, Уолтер, признаться, не проникся к Эвану чрезмерно сильными чувствами, хотя объективно видел, что тот вырос достойным человеком, однозначно заслуживающим, чтоб отец им гордился. Но отцовство — это ответственность, и нечестно взваливать её на того, у кого отняли возможность растить и воспитывать его ребёнка.

Грустно осознавать, что уже не успеешь начать сначала, не успеешь исправить главную ошибку в жизни. Но ведь сама жизнь ещё не кончилась, может быть, она даже прошла лишь наполовину. Единственное, чего Китти теперь боялась, это что им с Уолтером придётся расстаться. Вдруг ему, например, предложат работу в другом городе, а то и другой стране. Впрочем, её опасения были напрасны, ибо Уолтер совершенно не собирался никуда переезжать.

\- Ты веришь в это? Веришь в перерождения? - спросила Китти однажды вечером, когда они ужинали и Уолтер рассказывал ей об Индии, о тамошних религиях, о принципах реинкарнации.

\- Верю или нет, - улыбнулся он, - но теорию нахожу как минимум интересной. А что?

\- Ничего, - Китти тоже улыбнулась, потом со своего места пересела на колени к Уолтеру, который одобрительно посмеялся, обняв её за талию. - Просто мне нравится концепция. Самой хочется в неё верить. - «И если это впрямь правда, - подумала она, вглядываясь в тёплую синеву его глаз, - то я хочу свою следующую жизнь прожить с тобой».

 


End file.
